Father's Day
by Centaurus
Summary: Post "The End". It's Father's Day at home. Jate. One-shot.


**A/N : First Jate fic. An idea that came to my mind while I was bored during a lesson. A sad one-shot, sorry. I won't tell more. Reviews are very appreciated, as English is not my native language. And no, it's not Father's Day in France :p  
**

 **I do not own Lost.**

* * *

She looked into the room slowly, peeking in the opening of the door. He was still sleeping soundly, in his fluffy Superman pajamas. His dark hair was tossled around, and next to him was his little teddy bear. She walked slowly towards his bed, and sat on it. She stroked his hair gently, and his brown eyes slowly opened. He yawned.

"Good morning, baby." She smiled at her son.

"Good morning, mommy."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"I'll fix you a breakfast, baby, okay?"

"Can I have pancakes, please?"

"Yes, sweetie. You'll help me do them, right?"

"Yaaaay!"

He jumped up and down on the bed. He hugged her and headed towards the kitchen, Kate on his heels. They made a pile of pancakes, and ate their breakfast. It was a very sunny day, and Kate had planned something.

He had his mouth full of pancakes, and was happily laughing at some joke in the cartoon currently on TV.

"Do you know what day it is, sweetie?"

He shook his head as a no, remembering his mother's word about the rudeness of talking with the mouth full of food.

"It's Father's Day!" Said Kate, smiling, kissing his little cheeks and tikling his tiny belly.

He giggled. "Are we going to see Daddy?" He asked, excited.

"Of course we are! We'll see Grandma Margot, too!"

"Yaaaay!"

They finished their breakfast, and headed to the mall. They bought some groceries, and Kate bought him some new toys he has been begging for since he first played with them at a friend's house.

"Can I show my new toys to Daddy?"

"Sure baby, you can even play with him. I'm sure he'll love it."

They exited the mall and went back home to put the groceries they just bought aside. It was time to meet Margot and Jack.

"Let's go see Grandma and Daddy!"

He squealed with joy, and climbed in the car with his new toys. The ride was quick, ten or fifteen minutes. She parked. It was near a calm beach, and it was just a little windy. They climbed out of the car, and met with Margot.

"David, you're such a big boy now, look at you!"

"Grandma!" He ran into her arms, and they hugged tightly, David struggling a little to keep his toys in his hands while hugging Margot. They pulled apart. "Look what Mommy bought me!" He proudly showed her his Superman action figure with a new car.

"That's great! You're going to have so much fun with it!"

"I'm going to show them to Daddy!" He said, smiling brightly.

Kate arrived and hugged Margot too. They shared a smile.

"He's growing up too fast." Kate said, while their were walking between the stones near the beach, David a little ahead of them.

"He looks so much like Jack at the same age. " Said Margot

"Yeah, and he has his smile."

Margot smiled knowingly. They entered a little secluded place, with several stones here and there. They could see him, just two feet away. David was sitting in front of him, smiling and chatting happily, showing his new toys. Kate and Margot stood next to David. David still didn't know how to read, but Margot and Kate could read.

 _Jack Shephard_

 _1969 - 2007_

 _BELOVED SON_

The only sound was David's voice.

"He would have been such a great dad." said Kate quietly, so David wouldn't hear her.

"I know. But don't do that to yourself. I know you don't want to admit it, but I know you still feel guilty. It's not your fault. You how stubborn he is, and he loved you very much. He wouldn't want you to feel like this." answered Margot, putting her arm around Kate's shoulders.

"You're right. It's just…I wish he were here with us. I wish he could see our baby boy growing up."

"Well, he sees him. You come here with David every week. I like to think he can see you two together."

Kate was about to answer when David called.

"Mommy, can you tell me again about Daddy?"

She smiled, and sat next to him. She put him on her lap, his back tight against her chest, and began to talk about standard black, prescriptions, and counting to five.


End file.
